Typical prior art hack saw blades include a blade body having a single cutting edge defined by a plurality of teeth axially spaced relative to each other along one side of the blade body, and a non-working edge formed on an opposite side of the blade body relative to the cutting edge. Because typical prior art hack saw blades include only a single cutting edge, fundamental limitations persist. The single cutting edge can wear out, or wear out quicker than desired, or even fracture, thereby requiring disposal of the entire blade. The cost of manufacture and materials may also be unnecessarily high for only a single cutting edge.
Double sided hack saw blades have been made in an attempt to solve this problem. Having a second cutting edge to use after the first cutting has worn out potentially provides a user with increased blade life. Moreover, the additional cost of manufacture to include the second cutting edge along the previously non-working edge of the blade body (and consequently purchase cost to a user) is favorable relative to the increased blade life, thereby providing more cost effective blades.
However, while one might expect that a double sided hack saw blade would provide about double the blade life, this is often not the case. The second-used side of the blade often wears out quicker than the first-used side of the blade. In addition, the blade can fracture prior to the second-used side wearing out. In such cases, the cost effectiveness of the blade is reduced.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome one or more of the above-described drawbacks and/or disadvantages of the prior art.